In the past, pigs at the time of slaughter weighed approximately 250 pounds, on average. Pigs have increased in size, and today, pigs at the time of slaughter tend to weigh approximately 285 pounds-300 pounds, on average. An increased pig carcass weight correlates to an increase in muscle development and increased muscle size in the pig carcass. Due to the increase in pig size, there is a need for new, effective, and efficient ways to utilize these larger, more developed muscles of the pig carcass.
As a result of producing center cut boneless pork loins, there is an overabundance of anterior portions of boneless pork loins. The complete anterior end of the boneless pork loin is primarily composed of the spinalis dorsi and longissimus dorsi muscles. Products have been developed using the complete anterior end of the boneless pork loin. However, the products have been less preferred by the consuming public due to the unappetizing and aesthetically displeasing two-tone coloration between the longissimus dorsi muscle, generally light colored due to a low myoglobin content, and the spinalis dorsi muscle, generally red-toned (dark colored) due to high myoglobin content. As a result, products comprised of the entire anterior end of the boneless pork loin tend to be marketed at a reduced value compared to a center cut pork loin.
In addition, products using the posterior portion of boneless pork loins, for example, boneless sirloin, have been less preferred by consumers due to a non-uniform appearance of the products in their cooked state. The cause of the non-uniform appearance of a pork sirloin is the presence of at least three differing types of muscle tissues, the gluteus accessorius, tensor fasciae latae, and gluteus medius muscles. As a result of this non-uniform appearance, the pork products must often be sold at lower prices than the uniform appearing pork loin.
The consuming public is reluctant to buy a pork product not having an appetizing and/or aesthetically pleasing uniform color appearance, either uncooked or cooked.
Therefore, there is a need for new cutting techniques for effective and efficient utilization of the pig carcass and cutting of the pig carcass that result in meat products that are appetizing and/or aesthetically pleasing, and have desirable portion sizing to the consuming public. Furthermore, there is a need for new cutting techniques of pork loins that result in separate meat products that are each more valuable as separate pieces than the current meat products.